walkthroughfandomcom-20200222-history
Sly 2 Band of Thieves:Blimp HQ Recon
"Blimp HQ Recon" was a job for Sly Cooper in Anatomy for Disaster of ''Sly 2: Band of Thieves. '' Walkthrough Objective #Recon Arpeggio's Blimp. Goals #Sneak into the main blimp. #Take a picture of Clockwerk. #Take a picture of the mech eggs. #Take a picture of the spinning magnetic inducers. #Take a picture of Arpeggio. #Take a picture of Neyla. #Pickpocket guards. #Slow down the spinning magnetic inducers. #Drop Clockwerk down to the ground. How to Complete Climb all the way up to the top of the balloon's tether, next to the starting point. Jump off from it and paraglide over to the blimp's wing. Climb up the rope along the blimp's side, break the vent grate, and crawl in. Once inside the blimp, Bentley is surprised to see that Clockwerk has already been re-assembled, but Sly notices that although Clockwerk is in one piece, he is inanimate. Sly needs to take three photos at first: #Electro-Platform - The four magnetic inducers revolving around the blimp. These are the things that are holding Clockwerk in one piece. #Clockwerk - Sly's nemesis, suspended in the middle of the blimp, in one piece, but "dead". Take a picture of his head. #Eggs - The mech eggs underneath the entrance Sly came in from, are shielded behind a glass wall. Bentley sensors indicate an unexplainable source of radioactivity coming from inside them. After Sly takes these photos Bentley detects voices, sounding like Arpeggio's, coming from the front of the blimp. Sly sneaks past the guards to get to the front of the blimp, and finds Arpeggio, along with Neyla. Sly takes recon photos of them two. The gang realizes that Neyla has been in league with Arpeggio, and the rest of the Klaww Gang, all along. In an effort to delay Arpeggio's plans, Bentley tells Sly to reverse the polarity of the inducers revolving around the blimp, in hopes that this will cause Clockwerk to fall apart. Before he can do that, Sly needs to pickpocket four control keys from the guards patrolling the blimp and Clockwerk to slow down the magnetic inducers, so Sly can jump onto them. After Sly pickpockets the keys, he bounces up to the control panel and uses the keys to gain access the speed control station and decreases the speed of the platforms. Now, climb onto the cables holding Clockwerk aloft, and then leap onto the inducers, and press the switch on them to reverse their polarity. Reverse the polarity of all the inducers and watch Clockwerk crash to the ground. However, it doesn't go as planned. The impact of the metallic owl's crash on the ground alerted Arpeggio and Neyla to investigate. Arpeggio, to his delight, notices that the Clockwerk parts have all locked in place. Sly chooses to reveal himself to the duo, soon learns about Arpeggio's master plan, and gets to meet Clock-La. Pictures Anatomy1.png Blimp2.png Blimp3.png Video Category:Sly Cooper series Category:Sly 2: Band of Thieves